Basic Moves
Help or Hinder When you assist or interfere with someone, say what ability you use, how it applies to the situation, and roll +that ability: * On a 10+, they take +1 or -2 to their roll, your choice. * On a 7-9, they take +1 or -2, but you expose yourself to danger, retribution, or some other cost (ask the Judge what). ---- Perceive When you pay close attention to a person, place or thing, roll +WIS: * On a 10+, hold 3. * O'n a 7-9,' hold 1. Spend your hold 1-for-1 to ask the Judge questions about the object of your attention, either now or later. But ask carefully; if there’s no way you could reasonably perceive the answer, the Judge will just say that you don’t notice anything unusual ---- Establish When you recall something you know about the subject at hand, say how you might have come by such knowledge. If the Judge buys it, roll +INT: * On a 10+, the Judge will tell you a relevant truth, or ask you to establish one; * On a 7-9, the Judge will say what you recall, but you won’t know how true it is until you put it to the test. If the Judge doesn’t buy how you might have come by such knowledge, it turns out you don’t know much about the thing after all. ---- Negotiate When you want something from someone that they don’t want to give up, make your case and roll +CHA: * On a 10+, they name their absolute minimum price. * On a 7-9, they name a price they could live with. * On a 6-''', mark XP, and prepare to be milked for all you’re worth. ---- '''Shoulder a Burden When you carry weight more than your Load but equal to or less than twice your Load, you are encumbered, and suffer -1 ongoing until you lighten your burden. When you carry more than twice your Load (within reason), you can’t do much more than struggle along at a snail’s pace. ---- Make a Saving Throw When you act or react in the face of danger, roll... * ...+'STR' to use sheer might * ...+'DEX' to use speed, agility, or a delicate touch * ...+'CON' to resist or endure * ...+'INT' to think fast, focus, or remember * ...+'WIS' to use intuition or willpower * ...+'CHA' to charm or impress * ...+'LUC' to close your eyes and pray On a 10+, you do it, as well as one could hope; On a 7-9, you do it, but there’s a catch—the Judge will offer you a worse outcome, hard bargain, or ugly choice. ---- Get Lucky When you hope things will go your way, roll +LUC: * On a 10+, they do, this time. * On a 7-9, they do, but there’s a tradeoff—ask the Judge what. * On a 6-''', DO NOT mark XP, and you get the opposite of what you hoped for. ---- '''Burn Luck When you have made any roll except a +LUC roll, you may burn 1 Luck to raise or lower the result of that roll by 1. ---- Rise to the Occasion When you assume the role of a follower and embrace the life of a freebooter, choose a follower and fill in a new playbook for them. Follow the usual instructions for making a freebooter, but use the follower’s name and what you know about them to choose (instead of roll) their alignment and traits. You start with whatever gear the follower had. ---- Wrap Up When you reach the end of a session, do the following: * Mark XP if you fulfilled your alignment goal at least once. * Mark XP if you fulfilled at least 1 trait in a memorable way. * If you’re a Fighter, mark XP if you defeated a worthy foe. * If you’re a Thief, mark XP if you deceived or stole from anyone. * If you’re a Cleric, mark XP if you fulfilled your tenet at least once. * If you’re a Magic-User, mark XP if you discovered something magical. Then answer the following questions as a group. For each “yes” answer, everyone marks XP. * Did the Clan Fortunes Improve? * Did we overcome a notable monster or enemy? * Did we discover something new about the Southlands? ---- Level Up When you have XP equal to or greater than 10 + (5x your current level), and enough time to reflect on your experiences and hone your skills, do the following: # Subtract 10 + (5x your current level) from your current XP. # Increase your level by 1. # Regain 1 point of burned Luck. # If your new level is even, permanently increase one ability score of your choice by 1 (to a maximum of 18) and increase your maximum hit points by 1 roll of your hit die +CON (minimum 1HP). # If your new level is odd, choose a new advanced move from your class.